How The Mind Works Sterek
by feels-killed-the-fangirl
Summary: Werewolves can hear the thoughts on their one true mate, their soul mate, if you will. Now imagine Derek Hale's reaction when he starts hearing Stiles' thoughts...


Stiles frowned, his hands loose on the steering wheel of his jeep. He had been in deep thought all day, and it was still poking at the back of his mind.

"Hey, Scott?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah?" Scott looked up from the book in his lap. The two of them were on their way to Dereks, to try and find a way around the Alpha pack situation.

"What do you see in Isaac?" He asked tentatively, glancing away from the road to Scott, seeing his best friends face light up at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Well… loads of things. I see someone I feel safe with. Someone that I can go too in times of need. Someone who I trust, and who trusts me," Scott answered, a lovesick grin on his face and his head lolled to the side.

Going back to chewing on his lip and staring at the road, he tried to push the thing from his mind, at least until tonight when he could actually think about it. And by it, he meant a person. Or a werewolf, for that matter.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Dereks battered and worn house. Stiles often wondered why he stayed here, there were plenty of apartments nearer to town he could use.

When they reached the front door, Stiles expected Scott to knock on the door, but taking a look at him it was clear Scott was still thinking about Isaac.

"Scott? You in there?" He clicked his fingers in Scotts face a couple times, before sighing loudly and banging on the door.

It was Isaac who came to the door, and smile instantly spreading across his face when he saw Scott, and he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He then nodded to Stiles, and motioned for them both to go inside.

"Hey Derek, Scott and Stiles are here," Isaac called as they walked down the battered hallway and into what was once a front room, which now holds a table and some other random pieces of furniture. There, the kitchen, and the toilet was the only parts Stiles had seen of Derek's house, and he always told himself that he would have a snoop around sometime.

"I know." Derek's deep voice made Stiles look towards him. Of course Derek knew he and Scott were here, he probably smelled them the moment they stepped out the car.

Derek was leaning over the table, sheets of paper scattered around it. He didn't even look up to acknowledge them.

"Stiles?" He asked, still looking at the papers.

"Yup?" Stiles answered, stepping forward.

"What do you make of these?" Derek wondered.

"Me? Well, uh-" Stiles rushed over and took a look at the papers. They seemed to be a floor plan of some sort. "what is this of?"

"Doesn't matter, just take a look." Derek rumbled, already annoyed at Stiles. Stiles made a face and shot his hands up, like a surrender, then took another look at the papers.

"Well, it was probably build a long time ago, because there are two flaws under ground. There seems to be old and new entrances made, see the pen they used are different. So it's an old building. Probably been renovated by now." He observed, stepping back and admiring his work.

"That's what I thought," Derek said, squinting again at the papers.

"Hey- then why ask me?" Stiles asked, mildly offended. Why did Derek even ask for his help, Dereks know all. Okay, maybe that's a small exaggeration, but he usually knows what's what.

"Because I needed a second opinion."

"I thought that was what Isaac and Scott were for?"

"I meant a human opinion."

Stiles smiled at this, and puffed out his chest comically.

"I'm glad I could represent my kind!" He stated proudly, then laughing to himself. Derek scoffed, and when Stiles knew he wouldn't get anything out of him, he sulked off to see where Isaac and Scott were.

"Hey guys," He said, sitting in the empty armchair, seeing as the couple had taken up the sofa.

"Hey Stiles," They both said.

"Wheres Boyd and Cora, anyway?" Stiles asked, looking around and noticing the two weren't around.

"They went to the shop to get some mexican food," Isaac said, obviously excited at the thought of mexican food. Stiles and Scott both rolled their eyes and chuckled.

A minute later Boyd and Cora arrived, holding several bags of steaming hot mexican food. Isaac and Scott jumped up and rushed over, but Stiles stayed in his seat, leaning back and relaxing. He wasn't too hungry, for once, and would probably go get the leftovers when Isaac finished hogging the bags.

Soon he was left alone, and reluctantly got up, and headed over to the bags of, now only warm, food. Taking the last box out of the bag, he started slowly chewing as he walked back into the room with the rest of the pack in. He says 'rest of the pack' because he considers himself part of it. They never make decisions without him here, and if they do they inform him about it as soon as they can. It made Stiles happy to be a part of something, granted it was a pretty weird something, but something none the less. He walked back into the room everyone had gathered around in, apart from Peter, who was probably still at his apartment.

Sighing, Stiles walked past Scott and Isaac, who were practically having sex with their eyes, and Cora and Boyd, who were in an intense discussion about who knows what. That left him and Derek. Which admittedly, Stiles didn't mind. I mean, the Alpha wasn't exactly bad looking, He was quite good looking, in fact.

"Hey, Dereko," Stiles said, snapping his fingers as he walked up to the werewolf, adding an 'o' at the end of Derek's name to lighten up the mood. Obviously it didn't work.

"Hello, Stiles," Derek said shortly.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, sitting down next to Derek. The Alpha just glared at him.

_Oh no, not the dreaded Hale Glare again,_ Stiles thought, raising his eyebrows looking at his feet.

After a second he looked back up to see Derek's eyes wide open, staring at him.

"What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Stiles said, wiping his hands around his face, trying to get whatever Derek was staring at off of it.

"No, there isn't anything on your face," The werewolf says, his eyes still wide as he whispers the words. Then, painfully slowly he gets up, and blinks twice.

_Woah, what's up with this guy? _Stiles thinks, cautiously looking over to Derek, whose eyes open even wider, if thats possible.

He clears his throat and addresses the room full of people. "Uh, you can all go now. I need to give Peter a call and discuss some… things," He announces.

"Derek?" Scott asks, finally looking away from Isaac and up to the Alpha.

"I said, you can _go_," Derek's voice was low, almost a growl. Not taking any chances, Stiles jumps up and heads over to Scott and Isaac.

"Want me to give you two a lift to Scotts?" He asks Scott and Isaac, who nods. They all sense something is wrong with the Alpha and know better than to question it. Whatever Stiles did wrong, because it was probably Stiles, they just had to let Derek cool down a bit.

Scott gives Stiles a look that says 'dude, what the hell did you do?'. Stiles just shrugs, and pulls his coat on.

They don't say anything, just leave. Boyd and Cora are going out someplace, and Stiles drops the two beta's off at Scotts house, leaving the Alpha alone.

That night in bed, Stiles didn't sleep easy. His mind wondered about why Derek suddenly wanted them all to leave. Was it him, did he do something wrong? Probably. But what was it? He hadn't insulted the werewolf at all, had he? No, surely not, he was just being his usual self.

He made the decision to just ask Derek the next day. And with that thought, he finally drifted off.


End file.
